Free vaseline
by kuroyume85
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu want to buy vaseline ; they meet Itachi on their way" What will happen to them ? This was a challenge given to me from a dear friend of mine, Koutou. I hope you'll enjoy it, as it is my first yaoi fic... Don't kill me !


« I'm sick of it all, Kakuzu !!! Why did we have to wait for the sales to buy this fucking extra-vaseline ??? »

« Because it's less expensive. We can't buy ordinary lube because your ass is allergic !!! »

« That's not a reason to fuck me dry all day long !!! It hurts, you know !!! »

« I'm not forcing you either. Now shut up and be quiet. »

They entered the drugstore and walked directly to the condoms and lubricant department. But...

« Damn... there's no extra-vaseline left !!! », Hidan whined.

« Let's ask. »

Kakuzu came to a shop assistant near them.

« Excuse me. Do you have some extra-vaseline left here ? »

« I'm sorry, but this product is no longer available,now. The company that owns it stopped the production. We're waiting for their new product. »

« Do you have any idea where I could buy some ? »

« Try the sex-shop facing the railway station. »

« Thank you. »

Kakuzu went out of the drugstore, Hidan on his heels.

« Where are we going ? », Hidan asked.

« Sex-shop... »

« Did I hear you well ? »

« Shut up. »

Ten minutes later, they entered the said shop. It was quite a gloomy place, even for them. A man came to them. Kakuzu didn't waste time.

« We absolutely need the extra-vaseline. Do you have some ? »

« We sold the last pot two days ago. But we have the new vaseline from the same company, if you want. »

« It's not necessary. Hidan, let's go. »

« I guess you only wanted the extra-vaseline because of an allergy, right ? »

« … That's none of your business. »

« I guessed right, then... the lava-vaseline is the same than the former one, except it increases the bloodstream in the penis and the rectum. »

Hidan looked at Kakuzu, sparkles into his eyes.

« Kuzuuuuuuuu... »

« Drop it. I'm not buying that without knowing if it will work. It would be a waste of money. »

The man laughed.

« Actually... you can test it here. »

« What ? »

« I give you a free sample and you can test it in one of our guest rooms. »

« Is it free ? », Kakuzu asked.

« Of course ! »

« Kuzu... please... »

« Ok... »

« This way, please. »

The shop assistant led them to a long corridor, behind the cashier.

« Here's your room and your samples. When you're done, you can leave our shop by the door in the end of the hallway. Useful for our customers' discretion. »

« Thank you. »

The couple entered the bedroom... and noticed that the walls weren't that thick. It was quite easy to guess what was going on in the rooms beside theirs.

« Kuzu... »

« What ? »

« Those screamings are turning me on... »

« Let's fuck, then. »

When Kuzu turned toward Hidan, the younger man was already naked, fingering himself with the lava-vaseline. Kakuzu amazingly quickly got rid of his clothes before emptying the rest of the lube on his monstrous member. A few seconds later, he felt his erection increase and harden again.

« Damn, I must say it is effective... what about you ? Does it scratch ??? »

« Hell no... I feel like I could welcome two fuckings cocks like yours in my ass !!! »

« Deal with mine, already. »

Kakuzu got closer to Hidan, who immediately bent over the mattress, spreading his legs as much as he could to offer his lover what he was waiting for.

As usual, Kakuzu checked if Hidan was ready, and was stunned to see that the Jashinist was right. He had never seen him that open.

« Kuzu !!! I'm waiting for you !!! »

« You're pissing me off !!! », Kakuzu groaned as he fully buried his cock inside of his partner.

« AAAAH !!! OH THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOD !!! »

The stitched man couldn't believe it. He never slid that easily inside of the Jashinist... and yet, Hidan still managed to squeeze his length the right way !!! It was a marvelous vaseline... really. Feeling his mood rising, he pounded into Hidan much harder with a small smile on his face. Hidan's eyes were rolled upwards as some saliva escaped from his mouth. He never screamed that loud before...

But something caught Kakuzu's attention. The screams coming from one of the rooms close to theirs sounded familiar.

« Faster... Harder... Come on... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR ??? »

« Shut up, Itachi. »

« DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP !!! »

« Tch... »

Then something hit the wall of the bedroom, shortly followed by a series of bumping noises.

« Do you feel it better now ? Hu ??? Does my bitch enjoy being fucked like this ??? »

« OOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAAAAH !!! DO ME WILD !!! KISAMEEEEEEEEEE !!! »

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other, but not stopping their activity.

« Itachi and Kisame ??? Here ??? », Hidan demanded.

« I always thought that Itachi was seme... »

An ominous noise came to their ears. The wall was cracking under the pressure of the two males. And...

BRAAAAAAOUM

A big part of the wall landed on the floor of the bedroom... soon followed by Itachi and Kisame, still stuck together.

« Are you ok, Itachi-chan ??? »

« I cummed just before it happened, so I'm ok... hu ? »

Itachi was the first to notice that they were observed... and went all red. What the fuck were those two doing here ???

« I've learned something today... something very interesting... », Kakuzu laughed.

« What are you doing here ??? »

« We could ask you the same. »

Hidan whined.

« Kuzu... don't stop... »

The older man got a brilliant idea to make things even more interesting.

« Hidan... you told me earlier you could get two cocks like mine inside of you... do you want to try ??? »

Hidan looked at Kakuzu, a stunned expression on his face. And a big evil smile appeared on his lips.

« Of course... »

« Kisame ? Wanna try it ? »

The shark hesitated, but it was Itachi who answered for him.

« He wants to. But what about me ? »

« You will blow Hidan. Show him how talented your tongue is. », Kisame said.

« Hey, that's sounds fucking great. », the Jashinist answered.

It was all settled.

Kakuzu went to the bed and lay down on it. Hidan joined him and impaled himself on his lover. Then Kisame knelt behind Hidan and cautiously inserted his member beside Kakuzu's. The two seme moaned a bit. The contact between their two burning lengths squeezed like that was extraordinary blissful. Both men were also more than surprised that such a young boy could manage to take two massive erections in his ass... Well, the world is full of surprises.

And finally, Itachi knelt in front of Hidan, settling his knees on each side of Kakuzu's head, and bent to take Hidan into his mouth.

« Shall we start ? », Kakuzu asked.

« Yes. », Kisame answered.

Instinctively, Kisame and Kakuzu matched their moves as they thrust in Hidan, going slowly at first. They were still sliding easily thanks to the lava-vaseline. And the feeling of those two members rubbing each other as they hit Hidan's prostate was... more than great. The speed increased soon.

Itachi began to suck on Hidan in a slow way. Not only enjoying how hard Hidan was, he had to admit that the lava-vaseline had a pretty nice taste. A bit like dangos... Itachi closed his eyes and imagined he was sucking his favorite treat after Kisame's cock. He knew Hidan was appreciating his ministrations when he felt the Jashinist's hand stroke his long dark hair, moaning in an enthusiastic way.

A surprised gasp escaped the Uchiha's lips when Kakuzu decided to shove three fingers into the raven-haired man's ass. Luckily, there was still some lava-vaseline inside. Kakuzu quickly found the so wonderful bundle of nerves that made Itachi moan much louder. It was quite interesting... Itachi and Hidan had the functioning... although Itachi might not appreciate to have his head ripped off when he climaxed. Smiling at the thought of it, he gently grabbed Itachi's dick with his free hand before swallowing it, getting a muffled moan from its owner.

This little game lasted about half an hour, in a concert of moans and pants.

The first to cum was Kakuzu. As he spilled his seeds inside of Hidan, the supply of natural lubricant made Kisame climaxed too. As he did so, he bit Hidan hard in the neck, making him bleed. The mixture of pain and pleasure made Hidan explode in Itachi's mouth. The last one managed to swallow all the cum without wasting any, as he released in Kakuzu's mouth.

Little by little, the human tetris game split off, leaving the four men covered in sweat and panting.

« Damn... it's the best fuck I ever had !!! »

« You tell me that... »

« I'm sorry to break the atmosphere but... what about the wall ? I suppose we'll have to pay for this. »

Kakuzu looked revolted.

« No way !!! Let's get out of here before they notice that !!! »

They quickly put their clothes back on and hurried toward the exit.

« By the way, we'll go back to the drugstore tomorrow and buy as much lava-vaseline as possible. »

« I love you, Kakuzu... »


End file.
